1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having improved reliability by decreasing an area for a black matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display, an electrowetting display, an electrophoretic display, a nano-crystal display, etc., have been developed.
Among them, a liquid crystal display includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The first substrate includes a plurality of pixel electrodes to drive the liquid crystal layer. The second substrate includes a common electrode.
An electric field is formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode by a data voltage applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage applied to the common electrode. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are realigned by the electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode and an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled, thereby displaying a desired image.